Foggy Memories
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: When the pleading voice of Edward Elric brings him the ultimate pain and pleasure from his superior.  LEMON.  RoyEd.  Oneshot.


**Author's Note: FORGIVE ME ALL WHO LIKE MY STORIES WITHOUT THE LEMON! By the way, I changed mah penname. xD**

** This is a product of a conversation I had in a Livestream chat while watching one of my favorite deviantART artists. I would also like to thank aforementioned dA artist for helping me in ending this fanfiction. I hope you like it Rueme and all others who joined in the on LS chat that evening! :D Keep in mind that this is ONE TIME THING. I will not go so far as to write a lemon ever again! D: (unless you really like it that much). Review this and tell me if you liked it or not! **

* * *

Edward Elric's mind was foggy. Blurred memories of how he had put himself in this situation swirled about his distracted conscious but he was soon transfixed upon a new distraction: Roy Mustang's hovering form. The water spraying mercilessly from the shower head behind Roy was hot and it scorched Edward's already tender skin. But the heat of the shower only added to the ecstasy that both men felt coursing through their naked bodies. Edward was a bit flustered; he didn't entirely know what to do! He thought hard about how he should respond in this position – he was backed up against the tile wall of the shower with Roy pressing up against him – but realized that it wasn't about thinking what to do, it was about not thinking and just _doing_. And so, he did.

He kissed Roy long and hard. The older man moaned appreciatively in response and began to travel the expanse of Ed's mouth with his own hot tongue. The water on their bodies made their mouths all the more slick and their lips slid against one another sensually. Roy broke the kiss and took a step back, admiring the way Edward looked.

The Fullmetal Alchemist's hair was out of it's usual braid and had cascaded in golden waves down his neck and back while some strands stuck to his shoulders and collarbone. His bangs had taken to forming around the structure of his jawline and forehead. Roy took one hand and pulled his bangs away from his face, smoothing them back on his head. Edward's golden eyes resembled molten honey and Roy indulged himself in how vulnerable and innocent the teenager looked as opposed to his fiery and determined expression. He felt Ed's arms snake around his waist and lightly dig his nails into his flesh, dragging his hand down his back. He repeated this several times and Roy felt his erection growing even harder still. He didn't know how the kid did it to make Roy feel this way, but he sure did a damn good job at it!

Roy cupped Edward's face in his hands and smashed his lips roughly against his. Edward responded in a gentle moan and continued to kiss him with growing confidence. Roy, though he was determined to not give Ed the pleasure in hearing him moan (he was twisted like that), let a soft moan escape his own lips. Edward probed Roy's mouth, stroking his lips softly. Roy broke the kiss and began to move south on Ed's body. He let his lips trail over the boy's taught skin and hard body, enjoying the whimpers and moans he received. The older man straightened up and drew Ed into his arms and began to move his hips teasingly against the blonde's. Ed whimpered and murmured something incoherent.

"Mm, what's that?" Roy groaned roughly into Ed's ear. The blonde then growled in a most lustful way.

"Don't tease me like that, Roy!"

"Fine, you asked for it."

Using rough movements, Roy forced Edward to turn around so that Ed's back was to him. He gazed down at the blonde's buttocks, smiling in desire. With deft precision Roy pushed his body closer to Edward, who was trembling beneath his tight hold. Roy's erection was at it's hardest and he knew that Edward was probably just as hard. And so, Roy took his index finger and, using the water from the shower as a mild lubricant, slowly entered the young Alchemist. The boy tensed and hummed in mild discomfort before Roy decided to add the second digit carefully. He thrust in and out slowly, allowing Edward to grow accustomed to the feel of something probing him like that. Finally, adding a third finger, he thrust it into Edward. He moaned softly and begged Roy quietly to hurry up, which Roy did accordingly. After a few more thrusts of getting Edward prepped, the older man located a large bottle of shower gel standing on a shelf. He took it and rubbed some on his hands before spreading it onto his member. He didn't have any adequate lube at the ready and he didn't have the time nor patience to locate or buy some. And so, making sure he had plenty of it applied to him and a little around Ed's entrance, he thrust upward into Edward's buttocks, entering the warm, tight space almost immediately. Edward bucked beneath him, screaming quietly and whimpering. The sensation of Roy being inside him burned but with the lubricant helping Roy's member slide in easily, it was much more durable. It was then that Roy began to thrust, causing the poor boy to moan louder and louder. Soon enough, the boy was enjoying it to it's entirety!

Both men moaned loudly and whispered gruffly to one another as they continued. Suddenly, the pressure that Roy had built up within his member throbbed and he grabbed Ed's sides hard. Moaning and breathing harder than ever, he ejaculated inside Edward. The sensation came in waves, starting at his groin and moving up through his stomach and chest then down to his toes. Edward felt the warm sensation fill him and he groaned in pleasure. It was finally over and he had never been so disappointed in all his life. He felt Roy pull out slowly before he turned around to face the older man. They regarded one another slowly for a minute before embracing one another. Their breathing was labored as they allowed themselves the luxury of cooling down from their passionate love-making session. Sitting down, Roy held Edward in his arms while the blonde draped himself around Roy's neck and rest his soaking head on wet chest. He could hear Roy's rapid heartbeat and smiled as he realized that it matched the rhythm of his own.

After a few moments of resting there, reminiscing in what had just happened, Roy looked down carefully to see Edward was sound asleep. His lids fluttered softly a moment and his mouth was slightly ajar. The older man smiled in admiration and slight amusement at how adorable the blonde was. And so, with slow and fluid movements, Roy had Edward gathered in his arms. He walked out of the bathroom and moved down the hallway towards his own bedroom. Settling the sleeping Ed beneath the thick comforter, he got in beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Unconsciously, Edward clung to Roy's arm lovingly, burying his face in the pillow just beside where Roy's hand rested. Roy smiled when he, himself, felt exhausted and before he knew it, was fast asleep beside the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

*****Don't forget to rate and review! 8D*****


End file.
